


Crash into Space

by BookMeDanny



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Coming Out, Episode: s03e20 Olelo Pa'a (The Promise), First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, past Steve/Freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMeDanny/pseuds/BookMeDanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tears Steve's been holding, not too well he might add, started falling soundlessly, and Danny murmured his condolences in his ear, pulling Steve even closer and running one hand up and down his back. That was exactly what Steve needed, what grounded him, not Cath's touch, as unfair as it was to her, but Danno. His Danno. Always the thing that made everything bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash into Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been such a long time since I posted a new fic. I'm actually working on a longer fic that's been keeping me busy but it's going to take a while, so I didn't really feel like writing anything else because I was so deep inside that one. Anyways I did write something else, and I really hope you'd like it. The idea came to me after I re-watched 3x20 and was flooded with Steve/Freddie (McHart?) feelings.
> 
> Thank you so so much, again, to the lovely Lynda (lyndalanz) for being my wonderful Beta! All the remaining mistakes are mine :)
> 
> The title is from the song "Undone" by Haley Reinhart:  
> "Stars fade away  
> they just crash into space  
> Disappear from the light  
> like you and I"

"No doubt for those of you that knew Freddie, there will be long nights to come, filled with questions, pain, longing, anger and confusion" Steve heard the preacher say, but it sounded muffled, like Steve was underwater or there was a thick layer of glass separating him from the rest of the funeral. He tried to be present at the moment, he knew that this was important, especially to Kelly and to Freddie's little girl, he had to be there for them, but the memories flooded his thoughts. Of Freddie holding him close, running a hand through his hair, whispering sweet words in his ear. Of Freddie telling him that Kelly was pregnant, telling him that he's married, telling him that maybe they're better off as friends. Of Freddie telling him that he's got his six, that he's not going anywhere, to tell his girl that Daddy loved her.

Steve was overwhelmed, he needed something to ground him back to reality, but that something was nowhere to be found, probably still in the office. Instead he felt Catherine grab his hand, run her thumb in soft circles over it, and he tried to hold on to that feeling, but it didn't help. It wasn't the comfort he needed, no matter how much he wished it was.

"On behalf of a grateful nation and a proud Navy," he heard the flag presenter say, which was what eventually brought him back to reality. He could only imagine how Kelly must be feeling. "I present you this flag in recognition of your husband's years of honorable and faithful service to his country".

He moved forward, resting what he hoped was a comforting hand on Kelly's shoulder. He's always liked Kelly, and she never held a grudge against Steve for his feelings for Freddie, always welcoming him with open arms. He wondered what that was like, being so secure in what they had together. No matter how much they fought or argued, she always knew he would never cheat on her. Never do anything to hurt her. And now all she had to show for that was a folded flag.

"Steve" Helen stood up, opening her arms. Steve thought of her as a mother once, but since Freddie's death both he and the Harts pulled away. He was relieved not to see any anger in their eyes, because while he rationally knew this wasn't his fault, it was his mission that got their son killed. He wouldn't begrudge them if they hated him.

He kissed Kelly on the cheek before moving to crouch in front of Frida 'Didi' Hart. She was so young, she probably didn't understand what was happening, but she heard a lot of talk about her Daddy in the last few days, so she probably knew it at least had something to do with him. She looked so much like him, with her big round eyes and, that nose that was identical to his. "Hey," he said softly, barely holding back the tears. "I loved your Daddy. And I know he would have loved you very much." He put Freddie's dog tags around Didi's neck, and was greeted with a shy little smile, so similar to the one Freddie had on after he first kissed Steve. "Now wherever you go, he'll always be with you" he finished.

He nodded to Kelly before taking a big breath and standing up. For a second he thought he was imagining things, before he realized that his team was actually there. His ohana. Of course they would come, why would he ever think differently? They proved him time and time again that they were in his life to stay, unlike anyone else he's ever known.

Suddenly the pain was too real in his chest and the urge to move forward was too strong, and before he knew what was happening his arms were wrapped tightly around his partner. The tears he's been holding, not too well he might add, started falling soundlessly, and Danny murmured his condolences in his ear, pulling Steve even closer and running one hand up and down his back. That was exactly what Steve needed, what grounded him, not Cath's touch, as unfair as it was to her, but _Danno_. His Danno. Always the thing that made everything bearable.

He pulled back after a long while, probably too long to be acceptable under these circumstances, with Kono and Chin still standing around. Only then did he notice that his other team members moved to stand behind him, efficiently blocking him and Danny from the rest of the funeral.

"You okay?" Danny asked now that the tears stopped.

"Yeah, yeah" Steve nodded, running a hand under his eyes to wipe away the tears.

He turned to hug Kono, who just like Danny told him how sorry she was for his loss while holding him close. She passed him along to Chin, whose hug was a little more reserved, yet still just as genuine.

"Thank you for being here." He smiled as he pulled back, and was surprised to see Catherine standing next to Kono, since he didn’t see her walk up to them.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else, brah. We're ohana" Kono explained simply, and he nodded, knowing the meaning behind her words.

"Let's go," Catherine said, nodding towards the parking lot. As they all walked back to their cars, and even through the minefield of emotions he was experiencing at the moment, Steve could tell that something was off with Catherine. It might be the funeral or the reminder of Freddie's death, but he doubted it, since she hardly even knew him. There was something going on with her, but even as he tried to think about what it was, his thoughts kept going back to Freddie, and Didi, and Helen, and Danny. Always back to Danny.

"What's the address?" Chin asked Cath when they came to a stop next to the truck. She immediately gave him the address for the wake.

"You don't have to come, it's okay" Steve assured, trying on a smile.

"Of course we're coming" Kono rolled her eyes.

"You were at the funeral, it's more than enough. You didn't even know him." He tried again. Of course he wanted them there, they would make everything so much more bearable, and he knew they would happily do that because they cared about him, but he didn't want to be an inconvenience. He was okay with going by himself. And with Cath, of course.

"We know you." Danny said, repeating words Steve spoke not three years earlier at a different wake. His eyes met Danny's and he nodded, held captive by the emotions he was facing there.

"Come on" Catherine grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the truck. They didn't speak on the way there, though he knew that Cath had a lot to say. He was pretty sure that he knew what was bothering her, and any other day he wouldn't have been a coward and asked her outright, but today he felt like he had a good excuse to play dumb at least until after the wake.

 

***

Steve was in the process of cleaning his guns, his hands filled with oil, so he used his elbow to answer Danny's phone and put him on speaker.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Danny asked. It hasn't been more than three hours since they left the wake, but evidently Danny was worried about him. It should have pissed Steve off a little bit, he's not some fragile bird for others to take care of, but all it did was make him smile.

"I'm fine, Danno" Steve assured. He wasn't, not really. He was still overwhelmed and his little conversation with Catherine after they got home didn't really help.

"Sure you are" Danny replied dryly, obviously not buying it. "I'm just calling to see if you need some company. It's been a hard day… well a hard few days. You're probably with… uh… with Catherine, though".

"Nope" Steve wipes his hands on the dirty washcloth. "Sure, I wouldn't mind some company, I have longboards."

"What do you mean 'nope'? Why isn't Catherine there?"

"She left" Steve said simply.

"Yeah, I gathered that because she's not there. Why did she leave?"

"No, I mean, _left_ left. Left me."

There was a moment of silence before a loud "What?" sounded over the phone. "What do you mean, she left you? Why did she leave you? And today of all days?" Danny sounded angry and demanded answers, but Steve really didn't want to have that discussion right now.

"Can we not do this now? Just come over, I'll explain" Steve said, knowing that Danny would immediately agree. He quickly finished cleaning his guns, grabbed a six pack of Longboard and moved to sit on the lanai chair by the beach, the one that wasn't usually Danny's.

Steve heard the Camaro in the driveway and knew that Danny would just let himself in like always. "Hey".

"Hey yourself. Starting without me, I see" Danny motioned to the half empty beer bottle in Steve's hand, sitting down next to him. Steve didn't answer and instead just handed him another bottle. "So?"

"So?" Steve repeated Danny's question.

"So? Are you going to tell me, or what? What happened with Catherine?"

"It's… not her fault, really." Steve tried, knowing that it won't go over well without further explanation.

"Like hell it isn't. I can't believe she broke up with you on the day of Freddie's funeral." Danny shook his head, the emotions pouring out of him. It warmed Steve's heart to see how much Danny cared.

"No, it uh… she…" Steve really didn't want to get into this, but Cath didn't deserve to come off as the bad guy in this. _He_ definitely held that title. "She said she couldn't be with me if I still had feelings for someone else" Steve finally said, appreciating the time Danny gave him to collect his thoughts.

"Someone else?" Danny's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, she, uh… She said that while we were just casual she didn't mind it, and she thought I was over it already, but since we were getting serious and I still clearly wasn't over it she wanted out."

"Wow… I, uh… wow" was Danny's eloquent response before he downed half a beer. "Can I ask, uh…" the words left Danny's mouth as if he's been tortured to speak, "who?"

"It doesn't matter" Steve shook his head and looked away, confused by the pain in Danny's expression.

"Okay, right, yeah" Danny nodded.

"I'm sorry" Steve said what's been on his mind all day.

"What for?"

"For earlier, for how I… pretty much lost it at the funeral" He didn't like being so vulnerable in front of anyone, and the way he held on to Danny as he cried was nothing if not vulnerable, but he knew that Danny would never judge him for that. Still, he felt the need to apologize.

"Steven, believe me when I say that you never need to apologize for being open with me. _Never_. That's what I'm here for." The fierce look that bore into Steve's soul left him speechless, so he just nodded in response. "Plus, it was Freddie's funeral, the guy was basically your _brother_ and you didn't really process his death at the time, you're allowed a breakdown or two".

When he heard that word, _brother_ , Steve couldn't hold it inside any longer. He didn't want to. He knew that this was risky and that this revelation could lead to another, which would probably end their relationship, but Danny made Steve feel safe. Made him want to tell him everything. So Steve spoke up.

"He wasn't my brother."

"I know he wasn't _actually_ your brother, I'm not an idiot, but you were really close. You were brothers in arms and best friends, of course his loss is effecting you." Danny rested his hand on Steve's wrist, probably seeing how tightly Steve was holding the almost empty Longboard and wanting to ease his tension.

"No, I mean… I didn't love him like a brother. It was different. We were… _together_ " Steve explained in a choked voice, not meeting Danny's eyes.

Steve waited for a response of any kind, but Danny was _silent_. _Danny_ was silent. Which wasn't by any means a good sign. Steve looked up and when their eyes met Danny's hand fell from where he was clenching Steve's as if it was on fire. Which felt to Steve like a knife to the gut. Shit.

"What about Kelly? Weren't they together since high school?" Danny asked, frowning. Steve didn't know how to process the look on Danny's face or his cautious tone.

"They broke up during BUD/s, we… uh… got together a few months later. We both wanted to, but we were worried about DADT" Steve explained, and it felt so good to finally talk about it, even if he did have a weight on his chest due to Danny's response.

"Was it… serious?"

"Yeah, we were together for about eight months. I loved him… or I thought I did anyway. He didn't… feel the same."

"Oh?"

"We were caught by another team member, and he promised not to report us as long as we broke it off. I wanted to be more careful, but Freddie didn't want to risk it. He broke up with me" Steve couldn't help that little residual anger, which was stupid because one, Freddie remained a close friend of his even after they ended things, and two, it was pretty useless to be angry at a dead man.

Danny didn't respond again, and Steve searched his face, trying to get a read on him. He seemed angry, furious, which scared Steve a little. He quickly continued, wanting to assure Danny that Freddie never cheated on Kelly with him, knowing exactly how Danny felt on the subject. He knew that this probably wasn't why Danny was so clearly mad at him, but he had to give it a shot. "He got back together with Kelly not long after, and she knew about us but she trusted both of us to not do anything. We stayed friends, and nothing happened once they got back together."

"I can't believe it" Danny fumed before standing up and starting to pace. And shit. Shit. Steve was too naive to hope that this would go over well.

"I'm sorry" Steve whispered, looking at his feet.

He could hear Danny stop in his tracks and could practically feel his heated gaze on him. After a long moment Danny sank to his knees on the grass in front of Steve, putting a hand on each of Steve's knees. He didn't speak, and waited until Steve lifted his head to look at him.

"What on earth are you apologizing for?" Danny asked in a soft voice, and his eyes were warm and loving, just like they were earlier that day at the funeral. It confused Steve.

"I understand if this is a problem for you. If you don't think that we can be friends anymore" Steve whispered the hardest words he ever had to say, and his heart felt like it was about to explode. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Danny. And Gracie, he probably won't ever let him see her again. He'd probably tell Chin and Kono as well, and he had no way of knowing how they would react. He could always go back to active duty. His line of thinking was cut off by Danny's harsh words.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He seemed mad again, which was less confusing, but still felt like a punch to the gut.

"I understand if you're uncomfortable being near me now that you know I'm into guys" Steve put a brave face on, not wanting Danny to see just how broken Steve was.

"Go to hell, McGarrett" Danny said, but his hand moved to clench Steve's wrist softly. "What, you think I'm some stereotypical bigoted homophobic cop? Is that how well you know me? Do you really think I care about who people fall for? Do you really not know me at all, to think that I would ever judge someone based on who they love?" Danny's voice was soft, contradicting his harsh words, and his thumb was running circles over Steve's palm.

"You're… I just never… I mean" Steve started again and again, but he was at loss for words. Danny moved to sit on his vacated chair and pulled Steve into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I know, okay? I know that you never had someone there for you. I know that the stupid fucking Navy insisted that being this way is wrong, and I get it Steve. I get why you would be scared to tell me." He murmured into his ear, sending shivers down Steve's spine. "But you know me, babe. You're my best friend, probably the best friend I ever had, I would never think less of you because of who you're attracted to, and I hate it _so fucking much_ that you had it drilled into your head that no one would ever accept you as you are. That this is a problem. That this is wrong. Because it's _not_ fucking _wrong_ , babe" Danny pulled back now, looking into his partner's tear filled eyes. "It's not wrong for you to miss Freddie, and it's not wrong that you loved him or that you were together. _It's not_. And I would _never_ think less about you because of that." When Steve didn't respond, Danny squeezed his forearm, "You understand?"

Steve nodded his head, knowing that if he spoke the gates would break. He launched himself forward, hugging Danny tightly, fighting back those damn tears that didn't seem to end today.

"Why were you mad, then?" Steve asked when he pulled back.

"I'm mad because of that stupid military, and because of 'don't ask, don't tell', because of that _idiot_ who threatened you. And god forgive me for being mad at the dead, but I'm mad at Freddie for breaking up with you because he was scared, and for not loving you the way you deserve. Most of all I'm mad at Catherine, though. That instead of helping you through your pain she was upset that you still had feelings for your deceased ex. It's not something that you can just will away, not in a break up and not in death. The fact that she broke up with you because of how this past few days affected you disgusts me" And Steve just knew that every word coming out of his best friend's mouth was the god's honest truth. The honesty was reflecting in his eyes so clearly, along with a whirlpool of emotions Steve couldn't quite pin down.

"That's not it. She didn't break up with me because of Freddie" Steve said even though he knew he was walking a thin line. Danny's reaction was better than anything he could ever hope for, and it gave him strength and courage. He knew that the chance that his feelings were reciprocated was slim, he knew it in his head, but his heart was telling him to take that leap. And right now he wasn't so scared, because he was sure that if Danny didn't feel the same he would still be there. He would still be his friend and they'd be able to get over it. And that was more than enough assurances for him to take that chance.

"What? But you said –" Danny started but Steve cut him off. Now that he found the strength he was afraid to miss his moment.

"She broke up with me because I'm in love with someone else, have been for a while, but it's not Freddie. I'm not sure if I ever really loved Freddie that way. What I feel now it's… different… it's _more_. _So much_ more. And I've been over him for a long time. A long time before he died" Steve didn't want any misunderstandings, and he was looking at Danny with honest eyes that would tell Danny everything he needed to know.

"Then who?" Danny asked, eyes wide and waiting.

Steve just took Danny's hand and waited.

Danny gasped. "Who, Steven?"

"Come on, Danno, you know who"

"Steven J. McGarrett, for the love of god, tell me who. I _cannot_ afford to misunderstand this" Danny was pleading, and he leaned closer, squeezing Steve's hand in his.

"You" Steve said barely above a whisper, not breaking eye contact.

"Me" was all Danny said before he pressed his lips softly to Steve's. And that was it, Steve was done, because this, right here, was everything he ever hoped for. Danny's soft lips against his felt like heaven. Steve kissed Danny back just as softly, their mouths still closed and their hands moving to touch the other.

Danny pulled back too soon, resting his forehead against Steve's. "I love you, too" he sighed, his hand resting on Steve's cheek.

Steve nodded and then attacked Danny's lips. This kiss was still slow and gentle, but it had rawness to it that the previous one lacked. Their mouths danced together, and then their tongues, hands moving to the back of the neck, to the waist, to Danny's _goddamn_ perfect hair. Danny tried to pull Steve closer to him but the chairs were in the way, so Steve pulled him up, and moved into his space, their bodies pressed together. Danny, so warm and inviting in his arms, was like nothing Steve had ever felt before, not with Freddie and certainly not with Catherine. It was new and tantalizing and so very _Danny_.

"Steve, wait" Danny pulled back.

"What?" He took half a step back, wanting to give Danny the space he needed.

"I've never… this is the first time that I've…" He didn't finish the sentence, clearly not knowing what to say, so very un-Danny-like.

"You've never been with a guy?" They were partners after all, he had learned to read Danny a long time ago. Evidently not as well as he had thought, but still well enough to understand where he was going with his broken statement.

"No" Danny shook his head, looking a little worried. Which was ridiculous since Danny could tell Steve he murdered a man and Steve would still be head over heels for the guy. It _still_ felt like a dream that this was actually happening, like any moment he would wake up.

"Why not?" Steve was curious.

"It's never been an issue before" Danny shrugged.

"You mean..?"

"I'm not attracted to _men_. It's not something I ever felt before. That's also why I never told you, because there really wasn't anything to tell. It's only been _you_." He said it in a way that made Steve's heart race. Like it was such a trivial fact: The sun shines in the morning, the moon at night, and for Danny there's only Steve.

"We'll take it as slow as you want, okay?" Steve pulled Danny back into his arms, moving to kiss down his neck. He felt Danny nod against him. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop" Steve murmured against his delicious skin, breathing Danny in.

"Bedroom?" Danny asked instead, in a low graveled tone that went straight to Steve's cock. Now it was Steve's time to nod speechlessly.

It wasn't a smooth journey from the beach to Steve's room, both of them not wanting to let go of the other, but eventually they made it. "Fuck, Danno, I wanted you for so long" Steve moans against Danny's lips, loving the way Danny ran his hands up and down Steve's chest under his shirt.

Danny turned them around, so that Steve had the bed pressed against the back of his legs. He had on an evil little smile as he pushed Steve back to the bed, crawling up over him. Steve pulled up the bed a little, and Danny settled down, straddling his waist. Danny leaned to press his lips to Steve's, taking his bottom lip between both of his and biting it softly, making Steve let out quite the embarrassing moan. It felt like he was in sensory overload. He wanted to do so many things at the same time, now that he had Danny at his mercy, but all he could do was just lie there and let Danny assault his mouth in the best way possible, their bodies pressed together from the waist up, hands laced together above Steve's head.

Steve pulled his hands free and moved to the hem of Danny's shirt. It was a simple blue t-shirt, one he only wore on days off and drove Steve crazy with it. His biceps were mouthwatering in this goddamn shirt. He wanted to pull it off but he didn't want to push Danny if he wasn't ready.

"I'm not a blushing virgin, Steven" Danny breathed against his mouth before sitting up and pulling his own shirt off. And fuck, _fuck_ , Steve has never wanted anything more in his life. Without warning he flipped them over and started exploring Danny's newly exposed skin with his mouth and hands. Danny was moving under him, but only when Steve felt the hem of his shirt being pulled off did he understand what Danny was doing.

"Fuck Steve, I need you so bad" Danny pulled him up to a bruising kiss, swirling his tongue around Steve's, who thrust his hips forward in response. Danny hooked a leg around Steve's waist, grinding their hips together.

They moved together, kissing and letting their hands roam freely. Steve dipped his head down and let his lips ghost over Danny's collar bone, loving the shivers he got in return. Steve licked and kissed his way down Danny's neck, to his broad shoulders, down his chest, then back up to his nipple, making Danny hiss when Steve flicked his tongue over it. His hands moved to Danny's waistband and he stopped, looking up at his lover.

"Can I?" he asked. Danny nodded, entranced. Steve pulled Danny's pants and boxer briefs down, anxious to get his hard cock out already. "If you want me to stop just tell me, Danno."

Steve moved his hand to Danny's cock and stroked him slowly while kissing his way down his torso. Danny jerked up into Steve's waiting hand and a soft moan escaped his lips. Steve moved to hover over Danny's hard cock and looks up. Danny's eyes snap to his, the blue in them hardly visible, and Steve sinks down Danny's length, taking him in completely.

"Oh fuck, yes. God babe" Danny moans almost incoherently, clenching the sheet in tight fists. _Fuck,_ Steve has wanted to do this for so long. Danny's hard cock in his mouth and his musky smell clouding his senses, it was almost too much. Steve reached up to take Danny's hand and put it in Steve's hair, wanting Danny to lose control, wanting to hear him, he didn't want him to restrain himself.

He moved up and down a few times before moving up again, swirling his tongue around the head, making Danny arch his hips up and push into Steve's mouth. Danny's mouth was open and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head when Steve brought one hand up to Danny's balls, sinking back down his length.

Steve knew Danny was close, with his erratic breathing and the way he kept murmuring Steve's name while he pushed his hips ever so slightly up. Steve started moving faster, wanting Danny to come for him. This was like a wet dream come to life for Steve.

"Babe, I'm gonna-" Danny tried to pull Steve off him, but Steve just moved faster, wanting Danny to come in his mouth. Danny went still under Steve before a loud groan escaped his lips, his cock pulsing in Steve's throat, who quickly swallowed everything he was given.

Steve pulled himself off of Danny and crawled up the bed to kiss his blissed out lover. Danny grabbed the back of his head pouring so many emotions into that one kiss that left Steve yearning for more. Danny broke their contact but Steve leaned forward, trying to connect their lips again.

"Wait" Danny stopped him as he readjusted them and reached down between them to push Steve's pants and underwear off. And damn it, Steve wasn't ready for how good this would feel. Danny stroked him, moving his lips back to his, effectively driving him crazy. Steve was so ready from the blowjob already, it didn't take long for him to come in Danny's hand, cursing and repeating Danny's name.

Danny wiped his hand on the sheet and draped himself over Steve, his head resting on Steve's heaving chest. "Fuck Steve, that was…" Danny apparently was at a loss for words, definitely a first.

"It was" Steve agreed, hugging Danny closer, burying his nose in the blond hair he loved so much. This was the most intense sexual experience of Steve's life, and it was just a blowjob and a hand job. He would probably die once they actually had sex. "Are you okay?"

"More than okay" Danny pressed a kiss to Steve's chest above his heart. Steve was surprised that Danny wasn't losing his cool a little because of what they had just done. "What?" Danny looked as Steve, lifting his head so that his chin was resting on him.

"Nothing" Steve shook his head, not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. His partner knew him too well, though, and just lifted an eyebrow in response. "How are you not freaking out?" Steve finally asked, making Danny laugh.

"Babe, while the act of being with a guy is new to me, I've been dealing with this for a while now. I'm not about to have a big gay freak out. You're about three years too late for that one"

"Three years?" Suddenly his heart felt too big for his chest.

"Yes. Well, almost. I mean, I figured out my feelings for you pretty quickly after we first met, even if I did try to ignore them" Danny shrugged, but he had the happiest expression on his face.

"Me too" Steve nodded.

"You too what?"

"I had feelings for you from the beginning too" Steve said openly, something that he never had with anyone aside from Danny. He was never able to open his heart this way until he met him.

"We wasted a lot of time, uh?"

"Not anymore" Steve leaned in to kiss Danny again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Would love to know what you thought :)


End file.
